A fairy tail romance
by Paws n Claws
Summary: First Story! Prepare for OOC. Sesshomaru has made a potion for Kagome to fall madly in love with him. And its supposed to work on the first thing she sees. Too bad the first thing she sees isn't him.


A/N Hurray! My first story!! I'm so excited. Ok just a few little details. In this story Sesshomaru is going to be a little OOC and so will Kagome, but only because she is under the influence of a potion. But this is a comedy so you kind of have to expect it too. Also Inuyasha is not in love with Kagome in this story but he is going to be concerned for her. And that thing that most call a boa, will be his tail. And lastly there will be no Rin. I tried to work her in with this story and I just couldn't put her in a good place. So please enjoy my first story ever! (Please be gentle)

It had happened again. It had been happening for a while now. She couldn't brush it off anymore. Not when it happened almost on a daily basis now. Kagome rubbed her arms, and shivered a bit. Funny thing was it was a clear sunny day. No, Kagome was getting goose bumps from something else. It couldn't have been from a Shikon Jewel shard. That was always a tiny tingle feeling she got from her head to her toes. And it couldn't be that she was actually starting to get sick. She would've had it by now. Kagome was certain now. This feeling she was getting was from someone or something.

She was being watched.

They had been traveling for a while now, Kagome and her band of friends. She had started to get that feeling for a month. The start of spring time. In order to reassure herself of her sanity, she would often ask the others if they too felt a strange presence. However her friends didn't seem to sense anything at all. When she asked Sango she would often say " Maybe it was a Tiny Sparrow demon. They always fly around looking for twigs around spring to build nests." It might have been, but small bird demon didn't have enough power to even send off the tiniest vibe. When she told Miroku he would say "Perhaps Kagome your body is not suited to the spring weather." She knew what he had meant. But she was certain that she didn't have an allergy. So she entrusted Inuyasha to tell her that she wasn't out of her mind, but all she got out of him was "You're crazy Kagome, just except it." Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course 'he' would think she was crazy. But if she ever needed consoling of her fears it was now.

Kagome didn't know if she should be scared or not. After all she was in the Feudal era where demons, ogres, and spirits were around every corner. Sure, most of them were out to steal or kill her, but a few (very few) were pretty friendly, or at least tame. Kagome thought about who it could possibly be. It wasn't Koga that was for sure. The wolf demon had a habit of appearing right in front of her, or to be more precise, in her face. She knew Koga wasn't the type to hide from her. Especially when he had a chance to torment Inuyasha. It couldn't be Naraku, thank havens, Naraku had a signature arua about him that she could sense for quite a distance. Thanks in part to her being a miko that could feel his dark negative presence. And she knew it was definitely was not Sesshomaru. The all-powerful, high and mighty, no nonsense, Lord of the West had better things to do then to follow her everyday. He was probably out patrolling his territory or marking new ones. The doggy way. Kagome giggled at the thought. The doggy way of "marking his territory" was probably beneath him. Even if he was technically a dog, he was far too sophisticated to do anything like a dog. No, one thing she was most defiantly sure of, it was not Sesshomaru.

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was almost caught again. Damn, he should be better then this. He had to be better or else she would know. He had been following her for a month now. And just because it was near mating season, does not give him the excuse to be reckless. He hid himself very well. He had to, to fool her miko radar. He developed a perfect demon mask over the years. To be able to catch his enemies off guard and perform a finishing blow in one single strike. But his reason for using ninja-like stealth on her was far more important then protecting his land. It was for having the women of his dreams.

Yes, he had dreamt about her. She would often be wearing a silken yukata that adorned his lands colors of white and red. With red ribbons holding her together in a low ponytail. She would be sitting outside the halls of his castle like home, waiting for his return to hold her and love her. Always to throw her arms around him. Always to shine those beautiful blue eyes of hers at him. Always to beg him for his warmth and comfort. In more ways than one.

He smirked a toothy grin at that thought.

From the perch of his tree, he could see her walking on the green grass of the path she and her bothersome companions were taking. Today he was in luck, the small breeze was blowing in his direction. He could smell her divine scent of lavender and a hint a vanilla. Usually he wouldn't get the chance to take in her scent unless he was standing in front of her. Which hardly ever happened. The only time he did was when she was sleeping, in the middle of night, while her friends were dead asleep. That was when his excellent stealth mode came in handy. He would kneel beside her and just take her in. There was so much about her that he delighted in. Her silky raven hair that he could run his clawed fingers through. Her creamy baby-soft skin that he was acing to touch. And her pouted pink peal lips that he wish to smother with his own.

But it was more than looks that The Great Lord Sesshomaru was interested in. Her looks were merely a bonus. Kagome had something that he rarely saw in any women demon or human. She has a strong will for one and showed incredible courage. She didn't back down from threats, danger, or most importantly him. Not even when he had almost killed her in his fathers tomb. All she did was rise form the poisoned sludge and boldly and angrily told him " Hey you, You tried to kill me didn't you?!". He also enjoyed the fact that even as dominating as she is, she was still very nurturing. She acted very much like a mother to her kit. Even doting as such to her companions. He knew that she would give up anything for those she cared for, even if it meant her life.

He decided that she was the only one for his gloriousness. She was the only one to match his perfection. She was the only one who was worthy enough feel his god-like self upon her. He is after all The Great Lord Sesshomaru, and of course he should get whatever he wants.

Sesshomaru however did not have the patience for matters like these. He knew that even though he was practically perfect in every way, she probably would not run to his arms if he appeared before her. His almost ending her life wasn't the best impression he left on her. He needed some quick fix, and he had it in the form of a potion. Sesshomaru had gotten the potion from an old hag of a women who mastered the art of magic. She told him to give her a month to finish the brew and he demanded to know the reason for a simple potion to take so long when she simply stated that this was a potent potion, and required herbs that were not yet in season. So Sesshomaru had to wait. A thing he could do well but not eagerly. "Once it is finished …" she said with a deep hoarse voice ".. all you have to do is make sure she is drenched in this fluid and she will be yours." When he finally received the bottle of the strong liquid he was in such a hurry, he had failed to pay any attention to the old hag when she tried to warn him " You must listen my Lord. She will fall for the first thing that moves!" He didn't need to hear the obvious. Of course he would be the first thing she saw. All he had to do was to get her alone.

"Oh no!" Sesshomaru came to his senses when he heard his love shout at an object that blew away from her as the breeze picked up. In his direction. "This might be it" He told himself in an almost to eager a voice.

Kagome watched has the scarf she knitted for Kaede flew in the opposite direction and it flew pretty far. "Aw man, and we're so close to the village." she said in a sort of whinny voice. "Go on ahead without me, while I get back the scarf." she shouted as she chased the bright red scarf which was flying farther and father away. The others took her words and went ahead.

(Yes! Perfect!) Sesshomaru thought has Kagome got closer and closer. He couldn't of imagined a better set up. He stood quietly and motionlessly above the tree where she was fast approaching. When Kagome finally caught the scarf , she was unknowingly right under The Great Lord's nose. He took this perfect opportunity to open the bottle and pour it right on top of her.

"AAHHH" Kagome screamed, as a strange warm green goo was dumped on her. She examined it after getting over the shock of foreign liquid on her skin. "Eww gross did a bird just went on me? Or Did a squirrel throw up?" she said with a obvious distain in her voice. As the bothersome breeze pick up once again, she looked up at whatever threw green goop on her. Then she saw him. As his silver hair danced in the wind, she suddenly couldn't breath. He was absolutely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He had literally took her breath away. A bright blush was painted on her cheeks as she gave a longing and loving look at him.

Sesshomaru grinned a wide grin. Finally he had her right where he wanted her. He jump gracefully to ground where she was, and waited for her to jump into his arms.

"Um ….Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with an almost breathless sigh.

"Yes?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Could …..you ………"

"Yes?!" he said a little louder.

"……..introduce me to your friend?" Kagome said in a happy high voice, pointing behind him.

"………….What?!?!" He managed to speak after hearing something he was most denfietly unprepared for. He looked behind him to see nobody there. He looked back at her to still see that blushed look on her face. He turned behind him to see what exactly see was looking at. Then his eyes became wide.

She was looking at his tail.

(But why? ) he thought. Then something he remembered came to him at that very moment. Something he should of paid close attention too._" ..she will fall for the first thing that moves.."_


End file.
